


Little Gifts

by Secretnerd18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, September 11 Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: A lighthearted but serious story about September 11, 2001. Please read with caution if this could trigger you. Rated M for subject.





	Little Gifts

Completely AU. Just a one shot I threw together in an hour... this is based on September 11, 2001 and could be a sensitive subject. Please do not read if you will be triggered by anything. It IS a lighthearted little story but contains sadness. This just popped into my head and I wanted to get it down. Never forget.

I own nothing. All mistakes are my own.

"Beca. Beca. Wake up! Bec."

"Mmmm…Chloe. It's super early. We took today off for a reason. Can you please let me sleep?" Beca groaned out, eyes still closed.

"No." Chloe firmly stated. With that, Beca cracked an eye open to see her wife hovering over her, wide eyed and flushed.

"What's going on, Chlo?"

"My water broke. Babies are coming…" With those words, Beca shot up to a sitting position and stared at Chloe with a fear like expression on her face.

"Today of all days? But… you're not even 36 weeks yet!"

"Bec. You know the doctor said twins are often early. We didn't make the scheduled c-section date…these babies want out today. Please get up. We need to call the doctor and go."

"Right, right. You're right. Okay, let's do this." Pushing her thoughts of the day aside, Beca hopped out of bed, threw some clothes on and helped Chloe get ready before the two headed out of their house and into the car.

**XX**

* * *

_ **18 Years Ago** _

A tiny brunette sat huddled in a corner of her middle school, tears streaming down her face as the 10 year old fifth grader had just received news that her mother had not made it out of the south tower before it collapsed. Her father had called the school from Atlanta after receiving a voice mail from his ex-wife to share with Beca. He had left Atlanta driving up to New York as soon as he heard and he had tasked Beca's Aunt to go retrieve her from school. Beca couldn't understand what was happening in her city right now, all she knew is that she had just lost her mother.

A 12 year old redhead sat on her bed listening to a voice mail from her older brother over and over. He had been on the flight that flew into the south twin tower and he was able to leave voicemails on his parents and sisters cell phones before it was too late. Chloe couldn't believe her big brother was gone in such a violent act. Tears began streaming down her face as she realized life would never be the same.

**XX**

* * *

_ **17 years ago** _

It was September 11, 2002. One year exactly after the country experienced such a horrific act of violence and a huge memorial ceremony was under way. The 13 year old redhead looked to her left and saw a tiny brunette staring blankly at nothing. She felt drawn to the small girl.

Once the ceremony was over and the families of the victims were mingling, the redhead found the tiny brunette, once again sitting in a corner.

"Hi. I'm Chloe. I am 13."

The brunette looked up. "I'm Beca. I am 11." Chloe smiled down at her and slid down next to her.

"I lost my brother. He was on the plane that crashed into the south tower," Chloe said, sadly.

"My mom was in the south tower. She never made it out." Beca responded, somberly.

Chloe looked at the small girl and pulled her into a hug. "Let's be friends." Beca nodded and the two girls began talking to each other until their families had to leave. They had exchanged information and through the years, the girls kept in touch constantly. They were each other's sounding boards and support systems through all the anniversaries of their loved ones deaths. They ended up at the same college (well, Chloe chose knowing where Beca would be headed shortly after her) and became friends, then girlfriends, and finally, several years after college, wives.

**XX**

* * *

_ **Almost 9 months prior** _

Beca and Chloe sat nervously in their bathroom, waiting for yet another pregnancy test. They had been trying for over a year to get pregnant without success. DING! Chloe's timer went off and the two of them nervously looked at each other.

"Okay. On the count of three, we flip it over…together." Beca said, resolutely. Chloe nodded.

It was positive! Tears streamed down both of their faces as they realized their lives were about to change once again.

A few weeks later they sat in the OB's office going over the bloodwork and sonogram. They found out they were expecting twins with an October due date, though were cautioned that most don't make it that far and are born early. They declined learning the genders when the time came and instead, focused on their healthy little babies growing in Chloe's body.

**XX**

* * *

_ **Present time, September 11, 2019** _

"Chloe, you are doing great. We're going to administer the epidural shortly and then we'll get those twins out! They looks like they are both in ideal positions for a natural birth. Do you still want that?"

"Yes." Chloe grunted out as Beca dabbed her sweaty forehead with a cool cloth.

"Okay! Great. Hang in there!" The doctor turned to walk out the door after reassuring Chloe that the anesthesiologist would be in shortly.

"Babe, you are amazing and soon we'll have two little babies to snuggle. I love you," Beca said to her wife.

Chloe looked at Beca with an expression Beca couldn't read. "Becs…I think this is a sign that the babies want to come today. Gifts from your mom and my brother."

Beca nodded. "I feel the same, Chlo. They've been watching us since that awful day." The two kissed briefly before they were interrupted for Chloe's epidural and then before they knew it, the doctor was back in the room telling them it was showtime.

Several crazy hours later, Chloe was exhausted and snoozing while Beca looked at her newborn son and daughter, named for their late uncle and grandmother. As she watched her little babies dozing peacefully, she knew that finally, everything was as it should be and their loved ones would always be looking out for them.

Never forget.

In memory of all that sacrificed their lives on September 11, 2001. Thank you to all who serviced the country and rushed in without second thought. Thank you to the brave souls. Thank you to the ones who weren't given the chance to live and thank you to those who survived.


End file.
